One night
by Meme-sama
Summary: * ONE SHOT * Atsushi ha salido de viaje para un juego escolar, todos quieren aprovechar para gozar un poco y hacer turismo, pero Atsushi quiere quedarse en su habitación; y con toda razón, ya que en su maleta ha guardado su dulce favorito: Aka-chin, y planea comerlo todo. Pareja: Murasakibara x Akashi


Atsushi caminó por la habitación, el viaje había sido largo, y lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco. El cuarto era pequeño pero agradable y limpio; tenía una cama grande, un refrigerador pequeño, un baño propio y otras cosillas típicas de un cuarto de hotel. Atsushi había llegado hace pocas horas; la razón de su viaje era enteramente deportiva, en aquel lugar Atsushi tendría un importante juego de basquetbol que había arreglado la escuela.

Mientras Murasakibara colocaba su maleta pequeña en el armario, se quedó viendo una enorme maleta que yacía en el suelo, él la había traído consigo. Solo Atsushi sabía que había dentro de esa maleta, ya que por más que le cuestionaron, no lograron averiguar nada. _La maleta pequeña es para mis dulces, y la grande para mi ropa. _Eso fue lo que él dijo a sus compañeros, quienes resignados se dieron por buen servidos con esa respuesta tan extraña, pero de alguna forma creíble. Si bien Atsushi era un glotón de primera, no era extraño que él cargara con sus propios dulces, y que llenara una maleta…tampoco era extraño.

—Por lo menos lo creyeron…—suspiró cansado mientras se despojaba de sus zapatos y también los guardaba en el armario. Con pesadez se quitó la chamarra y se estiró, siendo alguien tan alto era más sencillo que se entumeciera. Luego de sentarse en la cama, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a esa enorme maleta en el suelo. Su mirada violeta se afiló, aquellos ojos que siempre reflejaban aburrimiento, ahora tenían cierto brillo. El silencio era total, Atsushi solo escuchaba sus propios pensamientos, y era algo agradable. Pero entonces alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Atsushi… ¿Estás listo? Vamos a salir un rato… —el que tocaba la puerta era nadie más y nadie menos que Himuro Tatsuya, uno de sus mejores amigos. Atsushi recordó que todos habían acordado salir en la noche un rato para relajarse, y así estar bien enfocados para el partido del día siguiente. Aun no eran mayores de edad, y eran bastante inteligentes, así que sus profesores no dudaron en otorgarles permiso para ello.

—Diablos… —murmuró Atsushi mientras se mordía el labio. Suspiró pesado y abrió ligeramente la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo? O…—Himuro hizo una pausa y le observó con detenimiento—. No te vez muy bien… ¿Sucede algo?

—Supongo que no debí comer tantos dulces, no estoy de ánimo…será mejor que descanse, pero ustedes vayan y diviértanse

—Te dije que no comieras tanto…—Himuro suspiró— bueno, no hay nada que hacer…Espero te mejores pronto —luego de eso Himuro se marchó y Atsushi cerró la puerta sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Por supuesto que era mentira, era totalmente imposible que _él _de entre todas las personas se enfermara comiendo dulces. Y no es que Atsushi odiara a sus amigos, o que no le gustara salir —por no decir que simplemente no le interesaba—, pero en esos momentos tenía algo mejor que hacer.

—Ah~ por fin solos Aka-chin —alardeó en voz alta. Pero… ¿Qué no era él el único en la habitación? Por lo visto no. Atsushi caminó con tranquilidad y tomó la enorme malera que yacía en el suelo. La cargó y la llevó al baño. Después de encerrarse dejó la maleta nuevamente en el suelo, y luego de retirar el candado, la abrió con lentitud.

Usualmente en las maletas uno guarda artículos de utilidad para un viaje, desde ropa, hasta otras cosas. Uno también puede guardar calzado, productos, etc. Pero, lo que Atsushi había guardado en aquella maleta….era la última cosa que alguien hubiera esperado encontrar: una persona.

Así era, en la maleta, estaba un chico amordazado, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos cerrados temblaron por la repentina iluminación y no cualquier chico…era Akashi Seijuuro…el gran capitán de Rakuzan. Pero… ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?

—Fuiste un buen chico Aka-chin, no hiciste nada de ruido…seguro estas sediento ¿Verdad? Aunque el viaje fue corto —el tono de Atsushi se tornó dulce y meloso, pero en su voz también había algo temible. Akashi al escuchar la voz de Atsushi abrió los ojos con lentitud, había estado buen rato en la oscuridad, así que el ruido y la luz le aturdieron en sobremanera. Pero una vez que recuperó la conciencia…la ira se mostró en sus ojos, Akashi frunció el ceño y comenzó a forcejear a pesar de estar mareado y cansado.

—Are~ si te portas mal no podré darte agua…—Akashi pareció calmarse al escuchar eso, su garganta dolía, y necesitaba tomar agua…además sabía que Atsushi no estaba bromeando, lo mejor era calmarse un poco. Aparte, entendía que estaba en desventaja, por el momento, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba ante la absoluta merced de Atsushi—. ¿Entonces quieres agua, Aka-chin? Quiero escuchar tu voz…

Atsushi retiró con suavidad la cinta que cubría los labios de Akashi, dejando en su piel una ligera marca roja que desaparecería después de un rato. Akashi primero tomó algunas bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración, estar con la boca totalmente sellada, dentro de una maleta, hace mucho más difícil la función de respirar. Los labios temblorosos de Akashi titubearon ligeramente antes de poder producir sonido, definitivamente su garganta estaba muy seca y adolorida, pero al final entre murmureos, logro decir: —A-Atsushi….d-dame…agua…

—Aun en las peores condiciones, tus palabras siguen sonando como ordenes —suspiró Atsushi encantado—, no puedo resistirme a ti Aka-chin…

Atsushi sacó una botella de agua que tenía en el bolsillo, la abrió y dio un largo trago, después se aproximó a Akashi, y sosteniéndole con firmeza presionó sus labios contra los de él. Akashi sintió una agradable sensación, el líquido fluía directamente por su garganta y apaciguaba su dolor. Aunque también al mismo tiempo, se sintió totalmente frustrado, ya que no solo había caído en el juego de Atsushi, sino que cedía a él. Atsushi cuando terminó de darle agua —con aquella forma tan poco particular— continuó con el beso, ya que estaba embelesado por los dulces y tersos labios de Akashi. Akashi gimió adolorido, sus labios aún estaban un poco ardidos, y el mínimo tacto enviaba ligeros dolores a su cara.

—A-Atsushi… ¿Q-Que…s-se supone que tú…? —aun no podía hablar del todo. Pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ello. Atsushi estaba relamiéndose los labios, cuando escuchó esa débil pregunta; el mayor permaneció en silencio unos momentos, en sus boca se dibujó una sonrisa complacida, su expresión era muy similar a la de un niño que se adueñaba de todos los dulces de la fiesta.

—Porque~ yo te quiero mucho Aka-chin —espetó muy seguro— no puedo estar sin ti ni un minuto—susurró con dulzura cerca de su oído y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Atsushi observó después el reloj que tenía en mano, y sonrió nuevamente.

—Aún es temprano, creo que podría darte una ducha…o ¿debería comer el postre cómo está? —Atsushi observó a Akashi; cuando sus ojos apreciaron la maravillosa imagen que estaba frente a ellos; quedó hechizado.

Atsushi no era alguien de fetiches, simplemente todo lo que le gustaba era Akashi, o bien su "Aka-chin" pero, cuando observó el cuerpo aun amordazado de su adorado, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente emocionado y deseoso…la forma en la que las cuerdas apretaban el delgado cuerpo de Akashi, y la forma en la que su cuerpo se retorcía…era algo simplemente irresistible. _Incluso creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…pero no debo maltratar mucho a mi Aka-chin._

—Tengo una gran idea —dijo al fin— creo que tomaré una pequeña probada…

Sin demorarse ni un solo instante más, Atsushi se levantó, tomó a Akashi y lo sentó el lavabo del baño, una vez que le acomodó, Atsushi se situó entre las piernas de este, sus grandes manos rápidamente desabrocharon el pantalón de Akashi, y en cuestión de minutos, el menor estaba totalmente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

—A-Atsushi…—Akashi llamó al mayor con voz débil, ya sabía que es lo que él haría, y no deseaba hacerlo realmente, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, y prefería descansar; aunque de todas maneras comprendía que no podía frenar lo empezado, Atsushi no era la clase de persona que dejaba momentos importantes a medias. Atsushi al escuchar a Akashi solo volteó de reojo, y sonrió gustoso. Sin perder tiempo se dispuso a saborear a su amado.

Los dedos de Atsushi comenzaron a acariciar suavemente el deseo de Akashi, cuando este sintió el calor soltó un ligero quejido, su cuerpo era más sensible que el mismo cuando se trataba de Atsushi, no podía resistirse realmente, por mucho que su mente dijera NO, su cuerpo siempre daría un rápido e instantáneo SÍ.

Mientras las manos se enfocaban en el deseo de Akashi, Atsushi posaba sus labios en las piernas de Akashi, haciendo presión y disfrutando la suavidad de su piel, no había duda en que a los ojos de Atsushi, Akashi era alguien totalmente deseable, su piel, su voz…todo en él era deseable. Y mientras Atsushi gozaba del único y prohibido privilegio de tocarle.

La excitación de Akashi iba incrementando, poco a poco el calor comenzó a subir, y ligeros gemidos escapaban de los titubeantes labios de Akashi, por más que él trataba de contener su voz, le era totalmente imposible, las sensaciones que rápidamente invadían su cuerpo se volvían insoportables a cada segundo. _Quiero todo de Aka-chin…todo, absolutamente todo._

Atsushi acercó sus labios al falo de Akashi, sus labios rozaron la endurecida y cálida piel, provocando en Akashi un cosquilleo que le hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies, su calor en la parte baja era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo ese ligero cosquilleo era demasiado como para resistirse. Atsushi con su mano acarició un poco más el miembro de Akashi, apoyándose con sus labios y lengua para darle mejores atenciones, quería devorarlo completo…pero también quería disfrutar del momento. La lengua de Atsushi se movía rápidamente, envolviendo con tranquilidad y sensualidad la virilidad de Akashi, lentamente los fluidos pre-seminales comenzaron a escapar, Atsushi entonces no pudo resistirlo y puso el miembro de este en su boca, comenzando por degustar la punta, chupando lentamente, delineando con la punta de la lengua todo el contorno. Akashi desesperado trató de conservar la fuerza, pero le era imposible, su mente comenzaba a perder lucidez, y todo se ponía en blanco, lo único que captaba era el creciente placer.

Atsushi deslizó una de sus manos por las piernas de Akashi, haciendo que este las abriera, sus dedos fueron deslizándose, lentamente sus dedos se hundían en la carne, hasta que llegaron a su parte trasera, y con cuidado, su dedo índice empezó a delinear el contorno de su entrada; Akashi al sentir algo extraño en esa zona, entendió las claras intenciones de Atsushi, pero no podía negarse u opinar, estaba demasiado mareado, su mirada perdida trataba de indicarle a Atsushi que en esos momentos no deseaba ser tocado de aquella forma.

Pero no hubo cambio, Murasakibara, deseoso por arrancar más sonidos obscenos de Akashi, deslizó su dedo en el interior de Akashi, gracias a que su vida sexual era activa, no costó mucho insertar el primer dedo, todo el cuerpo de Akashi estaba bien amoldado a las caricias de Akashi.

—Ah…a-ah…n-nhg —gimió levemente Akashi, por más que trató de sellar sus labios, su voz se abrió paso y salió haciendo fuerte eco en las paredes del baño. Atsushi comenzó a mover con mayor velocidad su dedo, y sin esperar mucho forzó la entrada del segundo, sus largos dedos llegaban profundo en el interior de Akashi, acariciando las paredes, moviendo lentamente sus dedos con movimientos circulares. Para distraer a Akashi del dolor, Atsushi tragó el miembro de Akashi por completo, succionando con impaciencia, su lengua se movía con maestría, usando sus labios para dar caricias suaves, moviéndose de arriba y abajo. Murasakibara cerró sus ojos para concentrarte en las sensaciones, era agradable y adoraba esa esencia tan particular que solo la excitación del menor podía crear.

—Ahg…nhg…Aka-chin…eres tan delicioso —suspiró, su respiración era pesada y de sus labios la saliva escapaba en ligeros hilos, simplemente había alcanzado su límite, deseaba el orgasmo de Akashi, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía resistirse a la idea de Akashi explotando en su boca. Akashi tembló con nerviosismo y vergüenza, los labios de Atsushi, sus caricias, su cuerpo encendido y la tremenda pasión… ¡era todo demasiado abrumante! No podía resistirse, estaba al límite. Atsushi aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, la cadencia incrementaba en fuerza y la paciencia era escasa. Sonidos indecentes, jadeos, gemidos ahogados, todo resonaba de forma excitante, haciendo eco en las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto. Las mejillas de Akashi enrojecieron con potencia.

Trató de moverse, pero le era imposible, sus brazos aun atados dificultaban cualquier acción, aunque trató de cerrar sus piernas, Atsushi se lo impidió. Una oleada de placer azotó lenta y dulcemente la espalda de Akashi, echando su cabeza para atrás dejó escapar un grito más sonoro. Se estaba volviendo loco, quería terminar con todo, deseaba que todo acabara, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de su cuerpo reclamaba más, con tremenda exigencia.

Entonces Akashi alcanzó el orgasmo, su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia, y sin pensar ya en nada terminó por explotar en la boca de Atsushi, y este lo tomó todo con tranquilidad, succionando para quedarse hasta con la última gota, tragó todo, como si se tratase de un dulce exquisito todo el caliente fluido se deslizó por su garganta, Atsushi gozaba extasiado, relamió sus labios varias veces y cuando se sintió saciado se puso de pie. Los ojos cansados de Akashi trataron de seguir el ritmo de lo que pasaba, observó a Atsushi con cansancio, como si le rogara descansar.

—Está bien, pero solo un rato —suspiró Atsushi, sonriendo, entendía muy bien a su querido Aka-chin. Atsushi cargó a Akashi, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y adorable, que con solo tenerle en brazos se sentía mejor. Atsushi dejó con suavidad a Akashi en el suelo de la regadera, y sin perder el tiempo abrió el agua caliente. Atsushi despojó a Akashi de sus ataduras, sabía que estaba exhausto y liberarlo no representaba problemas. _Después de todo, tengo que cuidar a mi Aka-chin._

El sonido del agua inundó la habitación rápidamente, al igual que el vapor; Akashi suspiró, el agua caliente era agradable, aunque también causaba un poco de dolor. Atsushi observó la piel de Akashi una vez que le despojó de las pocas ropas que aun poseía. Las cuerdas, al rozarse contra el cuerpo de Akashi, dejaron marcas notables. Atsushi estiró su mano, lentamente se aproximó, sus dedos tocaron la mojada piel de Akashi, y comenzaron a delinear las rojas marchas. Los ojos de Atsushi quedaron hechizados, lo que veían era demasiado encantador. _Soy un caso perdido, no puedo dejar de amarlo…de desearlo, a tal grado…que quiero monopolizarlo, amarlo, poseerlo…marcarlo…_

Atsushi alzó la mirada, Akashi estaba mirándole fijamente, algo parecía preocuparle, más que molestarle de verdad parecía consternado.

—Vete…estas mojándote…mañana tienes un juego ¿no? Yo puedo hacerlo solo…

_Ah, incluso exhausto mantiene su actitud…y aun con todo lo que le he hecho se preocupa por mí. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo ir? Nunca, Aka-chin es solo mío, y quiero grabar mi marca en él, hasta que él me necesite para vivir…sí, lo amo demasiado._

—Tus palabras siempre suenan a ordenes…eso —Atsushi sonrió con amplitud—, es algo que amo demasiado de ti…Aka-chin —susurró suavemente, sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Akashi, y sin poderlo evitar, Atsushi se abalanzó contra los labios de Akashi, presionando suavemente, con dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo con rudeza e impaciencia, cuando se trataba de su querido Aka-chin, entonces mantener la cordura realmente era difícil. _No se puede evitar, es él después de todo, ¿alguna vez dejaré de sentirme tan ansioso? Creo, que mientras Aka-chin vuelva loco mi corazón...entonces yo seguiré con estos extraños sentimientos. Nunca he querido nada…nunca he deseado tanto algo…como a él._

Los labios de Akashi a duras penas se movían, haciendo ligeramente torpes sus reacciones, sus labios aún estaban entumidos, y su piel rozada dolía un poco, la presión en sus labios dolía, pero al mismo tiempo era una caricia llena de dulzura y cariño. Atsushi se colocó frente a él, sin desear romper el beso, sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de Akashi, y hacían que este se moviera conforme el ritmo del beso. La lengua de Atsushi entró al juego, sus labios devoraban ansiosos a Akashi, y su lengua repartía caricias, la boca ajena apenas podía aguantar; ligeros gemidos y jadeos cargados de desesperada pasión hacían eco suavemente, destruyendo los tímpanos de Akashi.

Akashi, no tenía mucha fuerza así que se recargó en la pared de la regadera, Atsushi solo se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, ambos cerraron los ojos, no era necesario mirarse, no era necesario entender, o justificar sus acciones, en aquel momento las sensaciones lo eran todo, más que cualquier sonido, más que cualquier imagen, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se llamaban y sus sentidos vibraban con ferocidad era más que suficiente.

El oxígeno no era ilimitado, eso sí. Atsushi se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire, aunque solo fuera un beso, era suficiente para arrancar el aliento de ambos, acelerar sus corazones y hacer explotar sus sentidos. Ambos jadeaban, Akashi trató de hablar, pero cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron nuevamente el uno con el otro, ninguna palabra era buena, sus miradas eran muy claras. Las mejillas de Akashi enrojecieron tenuemente, el carmín era señal de vergüenza, se avergonzaba de sus propias sensaciones, y pensamientos.

—Esta noche Aka-chin…voy a hacerte el amor —susurró Atsushi a su oído, esas suaves pero fuertes palabras azotaron el cuerpo de Akashi, quien tembló nervioso, sabía que no era broma y que ni aun siendo absoluto podía detener lo que pasaría, quizá porque una parte también lo deseaba. Atsushi se mofó leve, entre dientes, sus ojos miraban a Akashi con tremenda devoción, estaba loco por él y no dejaría de mostrarlo.

Atsushi cerró los ojos nuevamente, Akashi quería decir algo, una vez más trató, pero sus labios titubearon cuando Atsushi volvió a acercarse, y sus labios se unieron, románticamente danzaban, se unían y luego se separaban, de nuevo se volvían a unir, y cambiaban de posición, sus labios se amoldaban, rozaban, acariciaban…era besos, eran dulces y suculentos besos llenos de pasión, la ternura en las acciones de ambos era imposible de describir. Akashi alzó sus brazos como pudo y los dejó caer en los hombros de Atsushi. Mientras una mano de Atsushi acariciaba la mejilla de Akashi, la otra acariciaba esas finas y hermosas hebras de color rojo vivo.

Las ropas de Atsushi estaban hechas un desastre, todo él estaba empapado, pero no importaba, en esos momentos se sentía tan cerca de Akashi, que era casi insoportable.

_Esta piel…es tan molesta, la piel…nos estorba._

Su alma gritaba su necesidad. Atsushi dejó de besar a Akashi y tomó la cansada mano de este.

—Te amo tanto…—posó sus labios en su mano con delicadeza.

—Atsushi… —suspiró cansado, sus ojos rogaban por un poco de sueño.

—De acuerdo, puedes dormir un poco —Atsushi sabía que aún era temprano así que sus planes no se verían afectados, no podía ser tan rudo con él. Akashi ya no quiso pensar en nada, solo cerró los ojos, Atsushi se encargó del resto.

Cuando Akashi volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía mucho mejor, estaba descansado y el dolor de su cuerpo se había ido. Mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, trataba de reubicarse en la realidad, entonces recordó lo ocurrido hace poco y frunció ligeramente el ceño, se había dejado llevar por Atsushi y por sus emociones. Akashi trató de mover sus manos, pero le fue imposible, y entonces notó que sus manos estaban encadenadas a los extremos de la cama. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Atsushi entonces apareció, por lo visto había salido de compras.

—Are~ ¿Aka-chin? Por lo visto ya despertaste, que bueno…es hora de la cena —obviamente no hablaba de comida, Akashi lo supo con solo ver la expresión del mayor, sus ojos violetas brillaban como si fuera él una bestia hambrienta. Atsushi dejó en una mesita las cosas que había ido a comprar y luego fue al closet, y sacó su maleta pequeña, de ella sacó: una botella de tapadura rosa, y otro frasco pequeño. Akashi sabía bien que eran.

—¡Deja de bromear Atsushi! —Reclamó severo—, no voy a perdonarte…esta insolencia debe parar.

—Aun no entiendes Aka-chin…hoy ando algo caprichoso, y lo que yo quiero es comerte por completo —susurró Atsushi, lenta y sensualmente curvó sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos y su expresión eran muy similares a los de un niño que quiere robarse todos los dulces.

—Atsushi…tú… ¡Nhg! —cuando Akashi forcejeó un dolor agudo le detuvo, entonces sus extremidades se paralizaron, y su cuerpo entero comenzó a ser devorado por el calor, Akashi temblando de rabia, fulminó a Atsushi con la mirada—. ¿Qué…me has hecho?

—Mientras dormías se di un afrodisiaco…por lo visto ya comenzó a hacer efecto…—Atsushi se acercó a la cama, y tomó asiento, sus labios fueron directo al cuello de Akashi, el aroma dulce de su piel era más que suficiente para encender nuevamente a Atsushi. Sus manos largas se dirigieron a la cintura de Akashi, acariciando con suavidad, sus dedos apretaron con ligera fuerza la suave piel.

—S-Suéltame…—estaba atrapado, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba atrapado. Atsushi subió a la cama y tomó una nueva posición, separó las piernas de Akashi y puso su rodilla entre estas para hacer presión en su parte baja, Akashi trató de moverse pero le fue imposible.

—Pero yo quiero devorar a Aka-chin…—se mofó Atsushi, llevarle la contra a su querido Aka-chin, podía resultar bastante divertido. Ignorando las réplicas de Atsushi, este comenzó a jugar con Akashi, sus dedos largos se dirigieron al pecho del menor, su diversión estaba por empezar.

Los dedos de Atsushi acariciaron el cuello de Akashi, lentamente, apenas rozando la piel se dirigieron nuevamente al pecho, Atsushi sonrió al ver los botones rosa de Akashi, se veían tan apetitosos que no pudo controlarse. Primero los acarició con la punta de sus dedos, lentamente con caricias sutiles. Akashi se estremeció, realmente era muy sensible en el área del pecho, o quizá Atsushi le había vuelto así. Atsushi notó como estos se endurecían.

—Se ven tan bien…—Atsushi acercó sus labios y respiró sobre la piel de Akashi, quien se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento, el afrodisiaco comenzaba a afectarle. Los labios de Akashi se posaron en uno de sus botones rosa, y besaron ese pequeño e hinchado pedazo de piel, su lengua quiso jugar igual, lamiendo gustoso de arriba abajo, para luego tomarlo totalmente con su boca y succionarlo con delicia.

—A-Ah… ¡AH!...n-nhg… ¡A-Atsushi! P-para…—un fuerte e indecente sonido brotó de los labios de Akashi, pronto los jadeos se volvieron incontrolables, sus piernas temblaban frenéticas, y su miembro comenzaba a endurecer con rapidez. Atsushi continuaba su tarea, adoraba intoxicar a Akashi con puro placer. _Me pregunto…si Aka-chin podrá venirse solo con esto…_

Los dedos de Atsushi tomaron atención del otro botón, sus dedos le acariciaban y pellizcaban con suavidad. La lengua de Atsushi se movía traviesa y viperina, sus labios succionaban con fuerza e insistencia. Akashi soltó un fuerte grito, trató de mover sus brazos pero las esposas se lo impedían, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer, era placentero y humillante. Pero no era suficiente, quería venirse, a causa de la droga su erección dolía un poco, necesitaba que Atsushi le tocara, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Akashi se mordió el labio, no quería decirlo, trataba de contenerlo, pero las palabras presionaban para salir.

—T-Tócame… ¡Ya! —gruñó Akashi entre dientes, sus muñecas se torcían tratando de moverse, pero todo esfuerzo era totalmente inútil, Atsushi sonrió gustoso, sus afilados ojos violetas brillaron con malicia, tenía a Akashi donde quería, y aunque bien le hubiera gustado complacer sus deseos, eso sería muy aburrido, era mejor llevarlo al límite, sacar esa bestia insaciable que el menor tenía dentro suyo. Atsushi mordisqueo el pezón de Akashi, lo jaló con un poco de fuerza, la piel de Akashi ya tenía una marca roja. Los dedos de Atsushi se aplicaron más fuerza. Akashi arqueó la espalda a respuesta de una corriente eléctrica que pareció partirle en dos. El calor era tan terrible que no podía evitar jadear desesperado.

—Ah~ ya estás tan mojado…—Atsushi había parado unos minutos para observar la parte baja de Akashi, estaba llena de fluidos pre-seminales, su miembro parecía palpitar desesperado, tenía un color particular y parecía estar a punto de estallar. Los dedos de Atsushi viajaron lentamente hacia el abdomen de Akashi, rozando, dejando dulces caricias, pero sin tocar el miembro de Akashi en ningún momento; el cosquilleo que esto producía, logró que unas gotas blanco puro brotaran de la punta.

—¡A-Ah! C-cállate….O-Oh…nhg…a-ah…h-ha… ¡ah! —por más que Akashi apretara los dientes no dejaba de gritar, su voz era incontenible y perfectamente audible resonaba con fuerza, gemidos ahogados y uno que otro gritillo de placer, lograba que Atsushi se sintiera excitado. _Huh…me siento demasiado excitado…ya casi no puedo contenerme._

—Bien Aka-chin, tengo que prepárate, ya no aguantaré por mucho tiempo —suspiró Atsushi. Atsushi tomó a Akashi y le hizo la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, Akashi aguantó las ganas de quejarse, tener los brazos inmóviles ya era incomodo, tenerlos cruzados era mucho peor. Las desnudas caderas de Akashi quedaron frente a Atsushi, quien goloso no dudó en probar.

—¡Ah! —gimió Akashi; Atsushi había mordisqueado el glúteo de Akashi, dejando una buena marca, una maravillosa marca de propiedad. Las manos de Atsushi apretaron los muslos de Akashi, la carnosa piel era maravillosa, luego sus dedos subieron lentamente hacia los glúteos. Akashi arqueó la espalda, y por consiguiente sus caderas se alzaron aún más. Atsushi embelesado por la vista comenzó a trabajar.

Acomodando su rostro de manera que sus labios pudieran quedar frente la entrada de Akashi, Atsushi comenzó a prepararle, su lengua se deslizó lentamente desde los testículos de Akashi, subiendo lentamente hasta que su lengua pudo encargarse de su entrada como tal. Akashi soltó un fuerte grito, desesperado, y lleno de excitación. El calor en sus caderas era tan insoportable, que si se sumaba a su explosiva excitación, obligaba a Akashi a mover sus caderas de forma inconsciente como un animal en celo.

La lengua de Atsushi penetró a Akashi, moviéndola habilidosamente logró que Akashi se corriera al instante manchando toda la cama. Atsushi sonrió, sabía que no sería suficiente, aunque esta vez no había usado una droga muy potente, de todas formas los afrodisiacos permitían que el sexo durara más, y eso era ideal. Una de las manos de Atsushi viajó al miembro de Akashi, estaba completamente mojado y rebosante, sin perder tiempo comenzó a masturbarle. La sensación que tenía Akashi en su parte trasera y delantera era incomparable.

—A-Ah…A-Atsushi… ¡A-Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Nhg! —¿Cómo controlarse? ¿Cómo contenerse? Claramente era imposible, Akashi estaba al borde de la locura, el erotismo de las acciones de Atsushi, las sensaciones, el placer…todo, todo tan maravilloso, Atsushi deseaba hundirlos a ambos en el placer; entonces la tremenda necesidad de Atsushi creció, quería estar en el interior de Akashi, eso era lo que más deseaba hacer. Los dedos de Atsushi ayudaron, cuando Atsushi se separó de Akashi, tomó el pequeño frasco de tapadura rosa y lo destapó.

—¿Q-Que…e-estas…? ¡AH! E-Esta frio… —los labios de Akashi titubeaban, toda su piel se retorció con escalofríos, el frio en su piel era extraño, era viscoso y molesto, pero una vez que los dedos de Atsushi le penetraron, todo fue diferente, su entrada parecía fundirse con los dedos de Atsushi.

—Que erótico Aka-chin…tu interior…está engullendo mis dedos… ¿Tanto así me deseas? Ya casi estás listo…—jadeó Atsushi, se relamía los labios ansioso. Deseoso de darle más cariño al menor, se recargó un poco, y una vez cómodo sus labios se deslizaron por la espalda de Akashi, intensificándose con mordidas y chupetones voraces. Atsushi insertó un tercer dedo, este se deslizó con mayor facilidad.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, Akashi lloraba enloquecido, era demasiado placer para su cuerpo, no paraba de gritar, se preguntaba el porqué de su situación actual, se preguntaba cuando terminaría el tormento…se preguntaba cuanto más podría soportar.

—¡A-Ah! A-Ahí… ¡A-Atsushi! ¡M-Más…ahí! —los largos dedos de Atsushi dieron en el blanco, acariciando tranquilamente ese punto especial que llevaba al borde a Akashi, sus tres dedos entraban y salían, los movía en círculos y en diferentes tiempos. Akashi trató de morderse el labio, estaba harto de mostrar tan humillante lado suyo, ser tan débil ante el incontrolable placer no era algo que le agradara realmente.

—Como desees, Aka-chin~ —Atsushi sonrió victorioso. Y tal como su adorado pidió siguió dando caricias en aquel punto, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. _Quiero estar en su interior, ya no aguanto ni un segundo más…_

—A-Atsushi…ya no puedo ¡A-Ah! —con los dedos de Atsushi simulando penetraciones, y la otra mano masturbándole con fuerza, no pudo contenerse, y una vez más llegó al orgasmo.

—Ya te has corrido dos veces…Aka-chin, eres muy lascivo ¿no crees?

—H-Hazlo ya…

—¿Hacer que cosa Aka-chin? Si no me lo dices no sabré de que hablas…

—Q-Quiero…q-que entres en mi —ordenó Akashi, con fuerza y a regañadientes.

—Muy bien dicho Aka-chin, entonces…creo que ya no podré contenerme —Atsushi se sentó nuevamente en la cama, se despojó de su calzado, de sus pantalones y todo lo que llevase puesto, aventó su ropa sin interés y regresó con Akashi. El falo del mayor ya goteaba, el simple morbo le había dejado en ese estado tan indecoroso. Atsushi tomó las caderas de Akashi con ambas manos, acercó su miembro erecto y comenzó a hacer presión en la entrada de Akashi.

—¡A-Ah! E-espera…m-más lento…—el cuerpo de Akashi se podía acostumbrar fácilmente a unos dedos, pero el colosal miembro de su querido Atsushi era otro tema, el cuerpo que ahora se abría paso entre sus paredes era inmenso, y estaba endurecido por completo, Akashi sintió una corriente bajar por su espina dorsal, otorgándole insaciable desesperación. Murasakibara sin mucho cuidado simplemente entró en él por completo. La voz de Atsushi se volvió un poco más áspera, jadeos roncos raspaban su garganta, estar dentro de Akashi era la mejor sensación del mundo, el calor que atrapaba su miembro, la voz de Akashi y el simple hecho de ser uno solo con su amado…era suficiente para hacerle llegar al orgasmo.

—A-Aka-chin…tu interior es tan caliente…voy a moverme…—con fuerza dio una fuerte estocada, como si quisiera alcanzar el lugar más recóndito posible del interior de Akashi, su miembro comenzó a moverse, rápidamente entraba y salía, aunque no era del todo sencillo, el caliente, pero apretado interior del menor, dificultaba un poco el movimiento. Atsushi se recargó sobre la espalda de Akashi, soltó una leve risilla sobre el oído de este, y besó su nuca con dulzura—. Se siente muy bien…Aka-chin…

—A-Atsushi…quiero…a-ah —Akashi deseaba hacer un pedido, pero no podía hablar ahora que Atsushi había comenzado a moverse con tanta fuerza, la forma en la que Atsushi entraba en él era extraña, lograba que el placer fuera mil veces mayor al dolor, una vez más la vista de Akashi comenzó a nublarse, todo era placer. Su mirada perdida trataba de mantenerse fija en la realidad, pero esta se iba disolviendo poco a poco.

—Aka-chin~ —Atsushi besó la mejilla de Akashi, luego posó sus labios en el cuello de Akashi y los dejó descansar ahí, aunque su respiración era algo entrecortada y cuando exhalaba soltaba el aire con fuerza. Akashi tembló, la postura en la que se hallaba era muy placentera, pero ciertamente incomoda, debido a las ataduras en sus manos. El éxtasis era maravilloso, pero deseaba más comodidad. Entonces Atsushi tuvo una gran idea.

—Aka-chin…siempre he querido…ver como montas, seguro te vez maravillosamente —Atsushi había escuchado desde hace tiempo que Akashi adoraba montar un caballo blanco que tiene en casa, pero hasta fechas recientes, no se dio una oportunidad para ir a verle. Atsushi sonrió contento, como un niño pequeño emocionado por un juego nuevo. Liberó las manos de Akashi, y sin salir de su interior cambió las posiciones. Murasakibara se sentó en la cama y Akashi quedó frente suyo.

—¡A-Ah! D-demasiado…profundo…d-duele…—ahora su propio peso le obligaba a tomar a Murasakibara por completo, sus piernas temblaban histéricas, Akashi arqueó la espalda y exhaló con fuerza, su vista se nubló, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, y el calor volvió a asfixiarle con dulzura. Atsushi abrazó el hermoso cuerpo de Akashi, aferrándose a él, deslizó sus labios y le llenó de tiernos besos, esperando con impaciencia a que se acostumbrara un poco a la nueva posición.

—Aka-chin…muévete…—pidió Atsushi con un suspiro excitado. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban perlados en sudor, el calor hacía que sus pieles se fundieran juntas, era como ser uno solo, cuando Atsushi abrazaba a Akashi de esa forma, no podía resistirse a torturarlo un poco. Atsushi se recostó y dejó a Akashi sentado sobre de él y erguido, ahora si parecía que estaba montándole. El calor en la parte baja de Akashi era insoportable, sus caderas se movían solas, ansiosas por encontrar más placer. Akashi se había corrido ya dos veces, pero estaba tan excitado, que su miembro se había vuelto a endurecer. Akashi observó fijamente a Atsushi, sus ojos estaban ligeramente llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, estaba enloquecido y segado por el placer, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba alcanzar la cúspide…lo necesitaba, necesitaba más. Pero, le era difícil moverse, su cuerpo estaba tan turbado por el placer, que no podía hacerlo.

—N-No puedo…moverme, Atsushi —el brillo en los ojos de Akashi mostró su deseo—. Hazme venir —ordenó en un gemido. Atsushi sonrió, sus manos se dirigieron a las caderas de Akashi, si él no podía moverse, entonces le ayudaría a hacerlo. Nada excitaba mentalmente más a Atsushi que Akashi montándole.

Con movimientos firmes, Atsushi movió las caderas de Akashi arriba y abajo. Akashi gimió suave, se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Cuanto más Atsushi penetraba en su interior, más placer sentía. ¿Estaba realmente mal dejarse llevar por completo? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

—A-Ah…m-más Atsushi, más… ¡Ah! —Akashi exhaló satisfecho cuando Atsushi le hizo moverse con más fuerza, Akashi comenzó a poner de su parte, dando brincos fuertes, dejando que todo lo demás fluyera por sí mismo. En los labios de Akashi ahora se posaba una sonrisa, se sentía bien, estar junto a Atsushi era lo más placentero y grandioso del mundo. Atsushi se sentía igual, ambos se querían más de lo que pensaban, por ello el sexo siempre era tan bueno. _Nadie logrará nunca que yo sienta un placer como este, tocar el cielo…es lo que mejor describe mi unión con Aka-chin, por ello lo quiero todo, día y noche, hasta que no podamos más._

—A-Aka-chin…sigue, sigue así…Nhg…—estaba por venirse, la mente de Atsushi tampoco lograba concentrarse; ambos deseaban alcanzar ese punto, ese punto de placer donde todo aclimataba tan maravillosamente. Atsushi soltaba uno que otro gemido ronco, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar jadeos alocados.

—Ah…AH…nhg, hmm ¡A-Atsushi! B-Bésame…quiero, quiero que nos besemos…—Akashi se inclinó y robó los labios de Atsushi, engullendo gustoso aquellos exquisitos labios que producían sensaciones tan fabulosas en su cuerpo. Desenfrenados por el placer aceleraron el ritmo, la velocidad a la que penetraba Atsushi y la profundidad que alcanzaba en Akashi era lo mejor. Frenéticos se movían, sus cuerpos se retorcían y temblaban, soportar la excitación y sobreponerse al turbado éxtasis era casi imposible. El interior de Akashi apretó el miembro de Atsushi, orillándole a pasos agigantados a lo que era el clímax.

—¡Y-Ya no puedo! A-Aka-chin… ¡Ah!

—Córrete…d-dentro de mí, A-Atsushi…nhg… ¡A-AH!

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Akashi ensució el vientre de Atsushi, y este expulsó todo lo que tenía contenido en el interior de Akashi, abrazando el delgado y aun tembloroso cuerpo de Akashi, ambos permanecieron así un poco más, estaban tan agitados y descontrolados que necesitaron un poco de tiempo extra para recuperar la cordura y la respiración.

—Aka-chin…—suspiró Atsushi, ambos se miraron, Akashi abrazó a Atsushi, y se quedaron un tiempo mirando al contrario. Ambos sonreían, se sentían tan bien, se querían tanto que era difícil explicarlo.

Todo estaba sucio, hecho un desastre. Akashi se sonrojó avergonzado ¿Y si alguien les había escuchado? Esperaba que no. Atsushi sonreía cual niño pequeño y se apegaba completamente a lo que era el físico de Akashi, llenándole de besos en todo lados.

—La próxima vez que hagas algo como esto…—Akashi susurró lo último de aquella frase en el oído de Atsushi, quien totalmente aterrorizado por lo que había escuchado, asintió rápidamente una y otra vez. Los ojos de Atsushi se pusieron llorosos, sus labios titubearon.

—E-Esta bien Aka-chin, p-pero no digas algo tan aterrador como eso…—desvió la mirada—. Últimamente no habíamos tenido…tiempo de vernos y…yo quiero mucho a mi Aka-chin y lo necesito —Akashi sonrió, acarició el rostro de Atsushi con dulzura. Sonrió resignado. _Solo a él podría perdonarle una conducta como esta…Ah, lo estoy malcriando mucho ¿Verdad? _Pensó Akashi, soltó una ligera risa.

—Así debe ser, solo puedes pensar en mí…

—Aka-chin…—se besaron nuevamente, esta vez la ansiedad de Atsushi había desaparecido. El beso estuvo lleno de dulzura y calma. Con un rose lleno de ternura ambos juntaron y separaron sus labios, una y otra vez, dejando que el amor rebosara con tranquilidad.

—Atsushi…te amo

—Yo te amo Aka-chin, soy todo tuyo…

—¿Qué tal una ronda más? Pero…solo si prometes ganar mañana~

—¡S-Sí! —dijo Atsushi apresurado. Akashi sonrió, no podía dejar de consentirlo y perdonarlo sin importar que.

Lo que pasó el resto de la noche, fue algo muy romántico…y ruidoso. TODOS, lo escucharon, pero…sabían que mencionar algo significaría la muerte.

_No se puede evitar _—pensó Atsushi—. _Amo tanto a Aka-chin, que apenas me doy cuenta mi mente esta en las nubes y hago locuras, pero, si algo se, es que el sentimiento es mutuo…amo a mi querido Aka-chin, mi dulce favorito…_


End file.
